


Chicago is Red, St. Louis is Blue...

by Urt_the_Assistant



Series: Valentine's Day Goalie Fics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Valentine's Day, goalie love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: Darls has a little surprise for Crow on Valentine's Day. It's nothing big, but it's enough to make Crow's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little rushed, so I apologize for any mistakes. I had a really strong need for more of these two, so yeah, this happened. Hope you like it! (Also, sorry Blues fans!)

Valentine's Day.

Corey has always dreaded Valentine’s day. Ever since he was a teenager, he couldn’t stand it. He was always the quiet kid who didn’t have many friends, let alone a girlfriend or boyfriend. Even now, he’s happily in a relationship, and he still hates it.

Scott, on the other hand, likes it. He thought that it was nice that there was a day that people could express their love for one another. Sure he was always the weird kid who played goalie and talked a lot, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the holiday and express his love for his friends and family.

And for the first time, he gets to spend it with Corey.

The first time Scott ever met Corey was in the Blackhawks locker room, and they clicked immediately. Most of the team was surprised that a rivalry didn’t break out between the two goalies, but Corey’s not like that. He’s gotten along fine with just about every goalie partner he’s ever had.

But, Scott is something special. Scott has beautiful eyes. He’s tall. He’s got a great beard. He has a great sense of humor. He has gorgeous red hair. He’s a great kisser. Corey could make a list of Scott’s infinite perfections.

And, Scott loves Corey just as much. Scott looks up to Corey (figuratively, not literally), and he’s eternally grateful to be on the Blackhawks over any other team. The first game he ever started for the Blackhawks, he was a nervous wreck, hoping not to screw up so that he could impress Corey. 

And he did just that.

Scott clearly remembers the smile that Corey gave him after the game. That beautiful smile. Corey’s dark eyes crinkling up, his teeth flashing a brilliant white, and his adorable cheeks. Scott loved Corey’s cheeks.

Basically, they loved each other more than anything, and it was pretty damn obvious.

So, Scott decided to do something super damn cheesy for Corey.

For some odd reason, Coach Q decided to have practice that morning, which was a little unfair in Scott’s opinion. But, it lead to the perfect setup for Scott’s plan.

Practice dragged on, but luckily, Coach decided to let them loose a little early.

So, Scott made his move.

He made sure to get his equipment off extra slowly, that way Corey would hit the showers before him. 

The moment that Crow left the room, Scott quickly pulled a big red envelope out of his equipment bag. On the front of the envelope was “Crow” in cursive. He placed it in Corey’s stall, and quickly finished undressing. 

Scott took just about the fastest shower in his life, and quickly redressed so that he made it into the locker room only a short while after Corey did.

He casually put his gear away, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Crow.

It took him about five minutes to notice the big red envelope that Scott hid underneath his helmet.

Carefully pulling it out, Corey smiled softly at Scott, who was watching intently.

He opened up the envelope, careful not to rip it, and pulled out the big card. On the front was a red heart with the Blackhawks logo on the inside.  
Scott walked over and wrapped an arm around Corey.

“Go on, open it. It won’t bite.”

Corey grinned. “The card may not bite, but you do.”

Scott turned a dark shade of red, and Corey laughed.

Scott was so in love with that laugh.

Finally, Corey opened the card and quietly read it aloud.

“Chicago is red, St. Louis is blue. I hate Tarasenko, but I really love you. Happy Valentine’s Day. Love, Scotty.”

Corey didn’t respond for a moment, but soon cracked a smile. “Oh my god. You’re so cheesy.”

Scott grinned at him. “Is that a good thing?”

Crow leaned into Scott’s touch. “Hell yeah. But… I didn’t get you anything.”

“You didn’t have to. You and your beautiful smile are just enough.”

Corey turned and wrapped his arms around Scott, pulling him in for a kiss, much to their teammates’ dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! Find me on tumblr at gay-4-goalies for more hockey stuff.


End file.
